A Past Even More Obscure
by My Cruel Nighmare
Summary: The plot is at the top of the first chapter, since it is somewhat too large May have a bit of OCC in the characters and we're going to have a OC also! Hope you guys like it!


Summary:

_What would it be like if Kyoko had a past even more traumatized than what almost all knew? _

_Before she even met Sho, or lived in Kyoto, Kyoko was living in Tokyo. Yes, in Tokyo. She had 4/5 years old at the time, just a kid. You know her Daddy? The one that 'supposedly' died of a disease? Well, he actually was assassinated! And to make matters worse, Kyoko saw it happen before her very own eyes! Her mother blamed her for the death of her husband, who she loved with all her heart, and that's why she deducted her anger and hate on the girl. Saena has never been the same, she just wanted perfection from the child, because for her, him, her husband, was perfect. Imagine if now, Kyoko with 17 years old, working as an actress, the killer come back? Correction; the SON of the killer. He is 2 years older than Kyoko, and has promised his father before he died that would fulfill the mission given. Kill all the __Kushieda_ family!

_(Detail: Kushieda was the family name of Kyoko's father.) _

_Problems start to appear, when the young Akira (name of killer's son) ends up falling in love with Kyoko. _

_He does his best to rid the sad fate Kyoko has been guided._

_ And Ren? What's he going to do? Is he going to let Kyoko be taken by the son of the man who ruined her happiness or fight for her? _

_But what about Kyoko? Will she be taken by affection that the boy brings her or will continue refusing to love? She will end falling for the son of the Murderer or her sweet Senpai?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, nor it's characters, the same was written by our beloved Nakamura-sensei**

_Hope you guys like it!_

* * *

**K**yoko woke up once again with teary-eyed and her body covered in sweat.

That scene was replaying in nightmares had weeks.

"It's been so long since I had these nightmares... Why they came so suddenly...?" she asked in a low whisper. It was always like this, she slept, had this nightmare, woke up terrified, wondered why it was happening, went sleep again and only wake up when the alarm sounded. And this time it won't be any different.

_**~Time skip~**_

She followed the direction until stopped in front of LME, she needed to talk to Kanae and fast!

Upon arriving in front of the Love Me section room, she hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should went in or not, but needed to enter. Kyoko opened the door quietly and when she saw her best friend, smiled.

"Good morning, Moko-san," said simply. Kanae was taken. No hugs? No cries of happiness? This was even Kyoko?

"Good morning, Kyoko" greeted her in response. She noticed that something was wrong. Just didn't know what it was, "Did something happen? You look a little pale...

"Moko-san ... If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" She asked with a serius face. Kanae couldn't say no, even if she wanted to, she was afraid of what her friend was about to tell.

"I swear I won't tell anyone." Kyoko smiled weakly and sat down, she remained silent for a few seconds, leaving Kanae increasingly nervous, "Mou, Kyoko! Tell me what you want to tell me!"

"Do you remember what I told you about my father have died from a disease?" she asked softly.

"Hn, Yes, I remember. Why do you ask?"

"I lied when I told you that," Kanae almost jumped off the Chair he was sitting. Kyoko lied to her? It was virtually impossible to imagine that this would happen one day.

"What really happened, then?" She was trying to choose the right words, because that was a delicate matter to talk to another person.

"My father was actually murdered. And I saw that scene with my own eyes..." She began to embrace her own body, as if trying to hide, protect herself. Kanae remained silent, knowing that probably there was even more to be told, "The b-blood was for a-all sides... even on me...!" tears threatened to fall and Kanae realized that was the cue for her to help Kyoko. She embraced Kyoko, like in a silent gesture of consolation.

"Shh. Kyoko, take a deep breath and try to relax, ok?" she whispered in a sweet voice. She didn't like seeing her best friend crying or at least sad. It was strange, didn't seem right. They were a few minutes like this until Kyoko calm down.

"*sniff* thanks, Moko-san... I really needed to tell this to someone..."

"Don't worry, Kyoko. I will always be here when you need it. BFFs are for that," she said with a smile. Kyoko also smiled and hugged the older girl.

"We have to go before we're late," Kyoko said rising, "I remember the President have asked for me to meet with him today, at 9 a.m and is already 8:40 a.m."

"Good luck with that crazy guy," Kanae also stood up, gave a hug on her friend and let her go to the crazy boss.

_**~At Lory's Office~**_

"Sir, Mogami-sama has arrived. "Sebastian warned.

"Hm, she came ten minutes earlier than expected. Send her in." in a little less than 1 min, Kyoko was already there, but she didn't look the same as before. She was awfully quiet...

"Do you need anything, President?" She asked, sitting opposite the man dressed as an Indian.

"Ah, Yes. We have a new talent here and we need someone to guide him. He will be in the business of acting as well, but he's older than you."

"Excuse me, but did I just hear that right? You want me to be the Senpai of a new talent here? I'm also an amateur, there's no way I can help someone in this condition."

"Please, Mogami-kun. I really want you to help this boy. It will be very good for both of you. If you can help it straight, maybe I'll think about put you out of the Love Me section" Lory smiled upon seeing the reaction of the young. She was thinking about the proposal and it was a good thing.

"Okay, then. When I meet him?" She surrendered so easily and it had stunned Lory. He expected to have to virtually force her to accept. He was right when he thought she didn't look the same...

"He is already here. Please, let him in, Sebastian." the Butler soon left and returned with a boy a little taller than him, black hair and green eyes. Kyoko froze at the sight of him. The young resembled much the cause of her loss.

"His name is Akira Ichinose." the oldest introduced him.

"I-Ichinose...?" She repeated softly. It was all very suddenly. Akira was very similar to the killer and even had the same last name.

"Nice to see you, Kushieda Kyoko-san." the boy smiled gently.

"Kushieda?" Lory asked confused. He was sure that the Lady's name was MOGAMI Kyoko and not KUSHIEDA Kyoko.

"This was my father's surname." Kyoko replied with a smirk.

"You seem to already know each other..." He commented looking from one to the other.

"We used to play together as children. She had 4/5 years old at the time and I was 7." Akira reported. "We stopped seeing each other when she moved from Tokyo to Kyoto." Lory was about to ask you one more question when it was interrupted by the minor.

"*cough cough* Ichinose-kun, would you please stop talking about those days? If you want we can talk about this in private, but not here." Kyoko got up and grabbed the boy's arm, throwing him one of Mio's look, and he didn't seen to scared at all.

"If you excuse us, President. As you can see, we have a lot to talk about" She left before hearing the man say something, pulled the boy by the arm all the time.

"...Sebastian, search about the Ichinose family and the Kushieda family , these two left me very curious ..."

_**~Out there~**_

"What are you doing here, you son of a murderer?!" Kyoko shouted angry. She thanked in silent for that place be little used and which at that time was empty.

" How rude, where are your maners, Kyoko? I thought Saēna-san had taught you everything." he smiled so playful, knowing he was putting salt in the wound.

"I'm just calling you than you are!"

"Hn, fact." Kyoko looked at him one more time. He had nothing to do with the murder of her father, except that his father had killed hers. He was just a child at the time, there was no way he could know what had been done.

"*sigh* Forget. I'll show you a little of the building, Akira." She smiled at him. The smile was still a little chilly, but there were some real in him. Akira was surprised. An hour she had a look of who wanted to kill him and now, she smiled to him, saying that would guide him around.

"Ugh, okay." they began to walk through the building, and talked a little about each thing, but nothing in reference to any of their families. When she started talking about her friends, she was in the heaven, seemed to forget everything that had happened between their families and everything else. Akira can't help thinking how cute she looked like that. After lunch and back to their 'date', Kyoko warned him that she'd have to go to the recordings of Box-R and said that Akira could go along if he wanted. He obviously agreed and so they were.

"Na-chaan~!" the Director screamed when he saw Kyoko going in there, but then noticed the boy beside him. "Who is he?"

"According to the President, my Kohai. Today is his first day and as there was no one to make him company while I was here, I decided to let him come along. Is there a problem, Director?"

"No, not at all. The makeup artist is already waiting, it's better if you go" Kyoko was smiling until arrived at the trailer, leaving the two alone. "You can hang around, all you have to do is stay out of the way, okay?"

"Ok." He sat down and waited to see how they would be filming.

A few minutes passed when Kyoko-correction, Natsu left the trailer with her costume ready. She was simply stunning. Akira couldn't help asking if that was the same person as before. The actors and the Director talked a little and began to shot. The scene in question was one where Natsu seduced the boyfriend of a girl who dared to defy her and trying to make her dumb.

_**#First Shot#**_

"So, Na-chan, what are we going to do with it?" one of her companions asked.

"Don't worry about it, girls. Just leave everything on my control... " She went to the poor boy and in less than 10 minutes, he was already eating out of her palm. Right now, the girl appeared and witnessed the whole scene. She had never felt so humiliated in her life.

"Did you see? That's what happens when you challenge the Na-chan" Yumiko said with a look of amusement on her face. She loved seeing the 'victims' suffering, not as much as Natsu, but close by.

"Yumiko, now it's your turn to have fun. What do you think? Can handle it?" Natsu asked with a smile full of malice.

"Leave this to me..." Yumiko went to the girl who possessed a horror-filled expression.

_**#First Shot# Cut**_

"Perfect girls!" the Director shouted. "You made me feel goosebumps! I'll just ask you to ease up a little on the degree of fear, if the opposite, Box-R will become a horror Drama." he said with a drop, smiling awkwardly.

Akira was just staring at Kyoko appalled. She was an actress in first class, and that's a fact! It would be impossible for someone to be better than her!

"What are you looking at?" Natsu asked with a certain indifference.

"N-Nothing." he stammered, nervous by the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Hn, alright then" She gave a smile and a wink at him and returned to her group.

"Let's shoot some more scenes and then we're done for today! -the Director warned.

_**Continues~**_


End file.
